The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to seals between components of turbines.
In a gas turbine, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. Leakage of the compressed air between compressor parts or components causes reduced power output and lower efficiency for the turbine. Leaks may be caused by thermal expansion of certain components and relative movement between components during operation of the gas turbine. Accordingly, reducing fluid leaks, such as gas/air leaks, between components can improve efficiency and performance of the turbine. Seals may be placed between turbine components to reduce leakage. The seals should be durable and able to withstand elevated pressures and temperatures while also allowing for relative movement of components.